Tepi Jendela
by qunnyv19
Summary: Sepertinya tepi jendela menjadi tempat yang menarik ketika mereka bisa berkomunikasi lewat mata, berdua, dengan panduan langit malam menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters**: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
**Warning:** Typo(s). AU. Oneshot.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Tepi Jendela .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: Riska. Hope you like it!

* * *

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, Hermione mengira dia melihat seseorang yang biasa, sampai akhirnya dia tahu kalau sosok itu benar-benar _tak biasa_.

Di tepi jendela, dia melihat, siluet tubuh dengan kanvas menutupi sebagian badannya, kepala berambut hitam bergerak-gerak menyusuri kelamnya malam.

Mulanya Hermione tak mengerti apa yang dilihat oleh orang itu; menatap lurus-lurus tepat padanya, saat dia sedang memikirkan keributan-keributan yang sedang dihasilkan oleh orangtuanya di bawah. Kemudian karena otaknya sudah dikaruniai daya pikir yang tinggi, dia menyadari apa yang dilakukan sosok tersebut.

Mulutnya terbuka, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu dia mencubit dirinya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Gadis itu ingin berteriak, kemudian dia teringat jarak mereka berdua terpaut beberapa meter; _plus_ dihalangi kaca-kaca jendela dan hujan yang sedang turun dengan derasnya.

* * *

Bukannya ia tak senang, tetapi di kemudian hari dia kembali mendapatkan fakta yang tersaji di hadapannya—sosok berambut hitam, menatap lurus-lurus padanya, kacamata bulat bertengger di hidungnya, dan samar-samar, terdapat lengkungan di bibirnya.

Hermione mengerjapkan mata lagi. Dia mencoba untuk memberikan senyum kepada pria itu, tetapi hasilnya sedikit kaku dan aneh. Dia menggelengkan kepala, mengangkat bahu, lalu melakukan gerakan-gerakan _absurd_ lainnya. Pria di seberangnya hanya tertawa santai, terlihat dari bagaimana sosok tersebut tertawa lepas dan menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

"Hai," kata Hermione, melalui kamarnya, dengan jendela yang sudah dia angkat sampai ke atas. Tidak tahu kedengaran atau tidak, tapi setidaknya lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lagi. Hermione senang melihat senyum pria itu.

Dia tidak tampan, dibilang jelek pun tidak. Siapa bilang harus menarik perhatian wanita dengan penampilan fisik macam itu? Hermione lebih tertarik dengan pesona yang sudah ada pada dirinya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Hermione Granger mencubit lengannya sendiri ketika sosok itu mulai menarik kanvas, sehingga terdapat di depannya, dan kini hanya helaian poni eboni dan kacamata bulat yang terlihat. Oh, tidak, dia memulainya lagi. Hermione menggeleng. Dia tidak mau, karena dia tidak percaya diri. Dia langsung menutup jendelanya kuat-kuat dan berbalik arah, memunggungi pelukis yang dikecewakan.

Menghela napas, dia keluar kamar. Rasanya kurang lengkap kalau tidak mengetahui siapa tetangga yang selama ini bertukar pandangan mata dengannya.

"Mum?"

Dia bertemu ibunya di ujung tangga. Sebelum dia turun, dia menanyakan sesuatu pada wanita paruh baya tersebut, yang nampak kelelahan sembari memijat tengkuknya sendiri. "Ya? Ada apa, Hermione?"

"Yang menghuni tempat tinggal di seberang kamarku itu siapa? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama empat tahun tinggal di daerah ini."

"Oh, itu," ujar ibunya, tersenyum sedikit menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya, "keluarga Potter, baru pindah ke sini delapan hari yang lalu."

"Oke … Mum? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku, umm, bersama Dad, kalian—"

"Ya, kami tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Mrs. Granger melambaikan sebelah tangannya, menganggap permasalahan yang baru saja disebut Hermione sebagai angin lalu. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Baik. Aku akan keluar mencari angin sebentar. Mum istirahat saja. Dad ke mana?"

"Entahlah," sahut ibunya acuh tak acuh. Dia mengecup dahi anaknya lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Hermione menatap ibunya dengan sayu.

Dia melangkah perlahan-lahan, menghirup udara di musim panas yang sebentar lagi berakhir, dan dia akan memasuki masa-masa dia berada di tahun terakhir saat High School. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, kebosanan melandanya, karena dia sudah menghabiskan buku-buku pelajaran yang seharusnya dia pelajari saat pelajaran berlangsung. Rasanya tak ada alasan untuk menyuruh Hermione Granger berdiam diri, karena dia cepat bosan. Kemudian matanya menatap rumah itu.

Sederhana, terlihat nyaman, dan tanaman-tanaman segar berada di halamannya. Hermione menyipitkan mata, meneliti rumah tersebut, kemudian dia menyadari bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah keluarga Potter.

Dia jadi merasa tak enak karena telah menolak permintaan tersirat dari pria berkacamata bulat tersebut. Kalau bertemu dia nanti, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya.

"Hermione?"

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Hermione tersenyum sumringah ketika mengetahui milik siapa suara tersebut, dan seratus persen yakin dialah yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

"Luna," sapa Hermione. Dia merangkul Luna.

"Hermione," ujar Luna lagi, kini sambil menerawang, kebiasaannya. Kemudian dia menunjuk kepala Hermione, atau _entah apa_ yang ditunjuknya. "Ada Nargles di kepalamu."

"Oh ya, kurasa memang benar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kepalaku hari ini," jawab Hermione ringan. Kemudian mereka berdua mengobrol dan menghilang di perempatan jalan.

Agaknya Potter muda sudah berhasil merekam momen tersebut melalui tepi jendelanya dengan kuas, kanvas, dan cat, tentu saja.

* * *

_Latar belakangnya langit senja, dan aku berdiri menatapnya lewat tepi jendela. Rahangnya kokoh, tulang pipinya menegaskan dirinya orang yang kuat, dan pesonanya melalui kacamata bulat itu memang tidak bisa terelakkan. Aku terhipnotis begitu saja, bahkan aku tak sempat berkata-kata._

* * *

Sembari menyesap teh hangat di serambi rumahnya pada sore hari, dia membaca buku tebal karangan penulis favoritnya. Dia tidak suka keramaian yang ditimbulkan pada musim panas, hanya saja dia suka dengan bagaimana dia bisa melangkah ringan tanpa beban, karena dia tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan di sekolahnya.

Dia, Hermione Granger, sedang menikmati liburan musim panas terbaik selama masa hidupnya. Tenang, minum teh sambil membaca buku, semilir angin lembut tetapi terdapat sedikit kehangatan di dalamnya, oh, dan tentu saja, matahari yang terbenam itu.

Bibirnya tidak melengkungkan senyum, tapi ada satu hal dalam dirinya, fisiknya, yang terlihat tersenyum. Matanya. Sepasang mata _hazel_, menyesap teh, mengikuti irama matahari yang bergerak lambat-lambat.

Dia menarik kata-katanya yang 'menikmati-liburan-musim-panas-terbaik-selama-masa-hidupnya'. Bahkan dari luar, terdengar cacian dan makian yang dilontarkan kedua orangtuanya. Duh. Hermione meremas _dress_nya seraya mendecakkan lidah. Tidak mungkin dia masuk sekarang, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia selalu dianggap anak kecil. Dia memejamkan mata. Ayolah. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya selama musim panas ini.

Tak lama, dia mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke bukunya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk liburan kali ini.

* * *

Setelah mendapat informasi dari sana sini, akhirnya dia mengetahui nama lengkap _orang itu_; Harry James Potter. Lahir pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Juli, dan sekarang umurnya dua puluh tahun, bekerja sebagai pelukis. Apa? Hermione juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mau mencari tahu sampai _sebanyak_ itu, karena pada dasarnya, dia memang selalu ingin tahu.

Mengoceh sendiri lalu mulai mengambil laptopnya, kemudian dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia mendongak, mendapati dirinya sedang ditatap intens oleh Harry Potter di tepi jendela. Gadis itu meringis. _Oh my God_, tidak lagi.

Dia mencoba tersenyum dan pada akhirnya, itu terlalu aneh untuk disebut senyum. Buru-buru dia menundukkan kepala dan tidak menghadap ke arah jendela iagi.

* * *

_Aku sendiri yakin, kalau pemuda itu akan mencari tahu tentang aku. Aku akan merasa senang kalau dia menunjukkan karyanya padaku suatu waktu. Dia menarik, dia mempesona, dia menawan, dan dia misterius. _

* * *

Hermione menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika dirasa hari sudah menggelap. Dia menyimpan dokumen yang sudah dia ketik dan menyimpan laptopnya di atas meja. Berdiri, menangkap siluet matahari yang bergerak ke barat.

Kemudian dengan rasa penasaran menggelitik di hati, dia melongok untuk sekedar melihat tepi jendela rumah seberang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, bahkan kanvasnya sekalipun.

Mungkin dia sedang tidur, mungkin dia sedang makan malam, atau, mungkin dia sudah _bosan_. Hermione tidak mengerti. Dia keluar kamar dan memasuki ruang makan, ketika yang didapati hanyalah makanan dingin dan sepucuk surat di atas meja. Hatinya mencelos.

Dia membuang surat tersebut tanpa membaca satu silabel pun. Dia makan dengan tenang walaupun hati meledak-ledak ingin marah. Makanan ditelan, minuman diteguk, tetapi dirinya tidak merasa demikian. Rasanya kosong.

Perkenalkan, keluarga Granger, yang tidak harmonis semenjak anak tunggalnya menginjak usia enam belas tahun.

* * *

Malam itu, mereka berdua berkomunikasi lewat mata.

Hermione tidak lagi ragu, tidak lagi apatis, dan tidak lagi menolak. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di tepi jendela, senyumnya menawan, tatapan matanya menatap lurus-lurus kepada pemuda di seberang. Kala itu, rembulan menemani mereka di tengah sayup-sayup kicauan burung.

Sesekali dirinya berpikir; apalah arti semua ini? Kenapa dia mau? Dan kenapa dia harus peduli, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa? Sampai kapan semuanya berjalan seperti ini?

Sekali-kali dia ingin berkenalan langsung dengan _ia_. Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau hanya mengetahui sosoknya dengan sekali kedip di tepi jendela. Percayalah, rasa penasarannya melebihi logikanya sendiri. Tunggu, sepertinya logika tidak berfungsi lagi di sini.

Hermione berusaha untuk menyuarakan perasaannya, "hei, bisakah kau bertemu denganku besok pagi, di depan rumahmu? Aku akan ke sana, mari kita mengobrol."

Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak mendengar suara Hermione, dan dia mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti. Hermione menghela napas dan mendesah kecewa.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri. Untuk sementara waktu, mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Dia merasa semua ini hanyalah bayangan semu.

Kalau iya, dia harusnya bisa keluar dari eksistensi ilusi ini. Tapi tidak, tidak, _tidak_. Semuanya nyata, dan mereka masih berhadapan dan dibatasi dengan tepi jendela.

* * *

"Semua ini untukmu!"

Teriakan ayahnya menggema di ruang tamu. Hermione bergidik, berjalan mundur selangkah. Kemudian ibunya membalas teriak, dan ayahnya mulai membanting barang. Hermione memicu jalannya supaya lebih cepat dan dia tidak mau mendengar teriakan-teriakan ini lagi.

Kali ini sumpah yang terdengar. Lalu suara isakan tangis, yang Hermione yakin seratus persen, itu milik ibunya. Baiklah, sudah cukup. Hermione sudah muak. Dia membanting pintu kamar. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

Dia mengambil laptopnya lagi, mengetikkan sesuatu di sana dengan lancar, dan terus mengetik. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya saat ini.

Hermione, suatu saat nanti, akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Dia harus membuat kenangan di sini. Akhir-akhir ini memang ada memori yang harus direkam, dan maaf, Hermione tidak mau melupakannya begitu saja.

* * *

_Ada kamu di tepi jendela, dan aku merindu di balik senja._

* * *

Katanya ini ilusi.

Hermione menangkap keraguan saat Harry Potter menggoreskan sesuatu di kanvasnya. Hermione jadi berpikir, apakah Harry sudah bosan memakai dia untuk menjadi modelnya?

Hermione sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menatap matanya lagi. Tidak jelas, apa warna mata di balik kacamata bulat itu. Mungkin sesuatu yang jernih dan tidak dapat ditebak Hermione.

"Apakah kau bisa mendengarku sekarang?" teriak Hermione setelah menyingkap jendela kamarnya. Harry mengangguk.

"Aku mendengarmu." Itu adalah suara pertama yang Hermione dengar dari dia. Astaga, suaranya tenang dan Hermione ingin mendengar suaranya berkali-kali.

"Bisa diulang?" Trik yang bagus, Hermione. Tapi Harry hanya menggeleng dan tidak mau menjawabnya lagi. Hermione memutar mata. Ayolah, seangkuh inikah dia?

* * *

Yang ditakutkan Hermione terjadi.

Pertengkaran kedua orangtua sudah semakin memuncak, dan inilah puncaknya. Mrs. Granger menyeret Hermione keluar kamar, memaksa dia untuk ikut dengannya dan keluar dari rumah itu, _hari ini juga_. Hermione langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, nyaris hampir mencakar ibunya sendiri. "Kenapa?!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" jerit ibunya. Terdapat luka dan pilu di sana. "Atau kau mau memilih di rumah ayahmu yang busuk ini, hah?!"

Hermione merintih, merasa kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik dengan kencang. "Aku ikut denganmu, tapi, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dulu."

Mrs. Granger menghentikan racauannya dan menunggu permintaan Hermione.

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku."

Dia berlari lagi ke atas tangga dan menuju kamar. Menyalakan laptop secepatnya, dia mulai mengetikkan kata-kata terakhir, dan pada akhirnya dia mulai mem_print_ semua yang telah dia tulis selama ini di liburan musim panas. Mr. Granger sepertinya tahu kalau istrinya ingin pergi dari rumah ini, dan dia tidak mencegahnya sama sekali.

Matanya menatap sendu ke arah seberang, dan yang ditunggunya tidak muncul jua. Maka lebih baik dia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Pagi ini terlalu cerah, dan cuaca itu benar-benar meledek Hermione dan kesengsaraan kehidupan keluarganya. Dia mendelik menyalahkan matahari.

Cepat-cepat menyatukan semua kertas yang ada di tangannya, menjilidnya dengan kekuatan yang lebih cepat lagi, lalu mulai memasukkan apa saja yang masih dia inginkan untuk tinggal bersama ibunya. Ini adalah kenangan yang terakhir. Tepi jendela ini.

Dia menulis menggunakan tulisan tangan dan menempelkannya di tepi jendela.

Lalu Hermione lari keluar, menyusul ibunya yang sudah terlanjur diusir ke luar rumah.

Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah. Hermione meminta mereka untuk berhenti sebentar saat sampai di rumah milik keluarga Potter. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu, katanya.

Dia tidak benar-benar mengunjungi rumah itu. Semua hasil ketikannya diletakkan begitu saja di depan pintu rumah, lalu menyelonong pergi mirip pencuri. Mereka berdua berhasil pergi dari rumah mereka sendiri.

* * *

Harry Potter sudah menemukan kertas-kertas di depan pintu rumah yang diketik dengan rapi oleh tetangga seberang. Puisi-puisi, perasaan, dan Harry tersenyum kecil karena menyadari bakat meramu kata-kata oleh gadis yang tinggal di tepi jendela.

Dia menuju kamarnya supaya dapat melihat gadis itu lagi di tepi jendela, tetapi yang ditemukannya adalah huruf yang ditulis besar-besar, huruf yang ditulis terburu-buru, dan huruf yang tidak beraturan menggunakan spidol hitam. Yang jelas, dia bisa menangkap garis besarnya.

"AKU SUDAH PINDAH. TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MELUKISKU."

* * *

Harry Potter mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Hermione Granger. Bahkan dirinya sudah dibutakan kenyataan, mereka tidak pernah _berkenalan_ secara langsung. Tatkala, dia menyibukkan diri selama liburan musim panas untuk melukis gadis di tepi jendela.

Lalu gadis itu pindah. Harry ingin mencarinya lagi, setidaknya memberi lukisan-lukisan tersebut kepada orang yang mau membantunya mengembangkan lukisan selama ini. Harry berusaha melacak lokasi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Dua minggu dia menyelidik, dan satu minggu berikutnya dia menemukan.

* * *

Sebulan berikutnya, Hermione mendapatkan sepaket kiriman dari orang tak dikenal. Mereka menyewa rumah sederhana di tempat yang jauh dari rumah sebelumnya. Makanya dia heran, siapa orang yang sudah mengetahui tempat tinggal mereka di sini?

Hermione mengerutkan dahi ketika dia mendapati yang terdapat di paket tersebut adalah lukisan.

Lukisan pertama adalah Hermione yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di jalan. Ah, itu Luna Lovegood. Dia berdiri dengan rambut cokelat mengembangnya yang tertiup angin, mengenakan _dress_ musim panas.

Lukisan kedua ketika dia sedang asyik mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop.

Lukisan ketiga adalah saat dia dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya menjadi model lukisan tersebut; tangan tertumpu di tepi jendela, senyum yang menawan, tatapan mata yang mencerminkan kepribadian dia.

Dan lukisan terakhir adalah dirinya, sepasang mata yang seperti membayangkan sesuatu dan isi kepala yang kacau. Ekspresi keraguan Harry yang tergambar waktu itu karena mimik wajahnya yang tidak meyakinkan, rupanya.

Kemudian setelah menatap semua lukisan itu dengan kagum, karena lukisan itu _amat sangatlah bagus sekali,_ Hermione melihat selembar kertas yang tertulis dengan rapi menggunakan tinta warna hitam.

"Gadis di Tepi Jendela."

Tanda tangan tertera di sana, lalu terdapat nama yang tak asing lagi di bawahnya. Harry James Potter.

Dan yang mengejutkan lagi, ada sesuatu yang tidak ditangkap matanya. Selain surat itu, ada potret Harry sendiri yang dilukis olehnya; rambut hitam berantakan, kacamata bulat, rahang kokoh dan tulang pipi yang tegas, serta, tunggu … warna matanya hijau.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Anggep aja Harry nge**_**stalk**_** Hermione jadi tahu Hermione tinggal di sana. **_**Kidding**_**. Harry ke sekolahnya Hermione, terus dikasihtahu sama petugas di sana alamat asli Hermione Granger yang baru. Gimana caranya Harry ke sekolah Hermione? Sekali lagi, nge**_**stalk**_**, bro. /dilempar/**

**Ragu-ragu karena takut sendiri ini nggak masuk dalam kriteria Romance/Drama. Entahlah. Kalau memang nggak sesuai, akan saya ganti jadi Drama saja. Boleh minta pendapatnya? QAQ**

**[Penjelasan terakhir … matanya hijau. Hermione sempat bertanya-tanya apa warna mata Harry karena tidak jelas dengan jarak mereka yang terpaut lumayan jauh.]**

**Dan maaf kalau nggak memuaskan~ mereka berdua terlalu unyu untuk ditinggalkan tanpa diberikan memori. Selamat akhirnya hubungan kalian ngatung kayak sesuatu ngambang di sungai. Maaf juga, **Ricchan**, kalau lagi-lagi nggak sesuai harapanmu. Ini Harmony saya yang kedua, semoga kalian menyukainya :3**

**Terima kasih yang mau membaca sampai habis. Review? :D**


End file.
